Imperfect Night
by Cheshire Kitten
Summary: Impmon agrees to babysit Keaira for one night. Easy enough, right? Too bad for him, Keaira has other plans. n_n
1. Candles, Folders and Darkness.

  


  
**A/N: **Hiya! I'm back with a serious Impmon craze going on. I have to write _somethin' _about him! (Yes, it's based on a book I read once. Ever notice how all my fic.s are _based_ from somethin'. *lol*) In this ficcy, Impmon has to baby-sit a sweet, little girl by the name of Keaira. Sounds nice, right? Well.. Too bad for Impmon, she's not what she seems. :)   
  
**Fic is/contains: **From Impmon's POV. Gets fantasy..ish toward the end. ;)  
**  
Disclaimers: **Don't own digimon nor *sniffles* ..Impmon. I do own the lil' girl, Keaira, though. :D  
  
  
**Imperfect Night.**   
_Candles, Folders and Darkness._  
  
By: Cheshire Kitten.  


  
  
  
I stepped onto the cold door step, letting my wet tail drag on the ground. My lavender, long hair was getting soaked and I shivered as the rain beat down on my cloths. My gijinka form was a bit of an improvement from my original digimon form. I would've been frozen by now had I been out here in my digimon form. My emerald eyes stayed fixed on the mansion before me. I took another step as wind played with my black, long sleeved shirt and pushed my hair into my eyes. Lightening ripped through the darkened night causing me to look upward, startled. Relaxing again, I glanced back at the old house, pushing my hair back out of my face.   
  
~Not bad .. for a place that looks like a castle for Dr. Frankenstein.~ I thought to myself. ~What kind of people would possibly live here?!~   
  
It was true. The storm made the mansion I stood before look like something out of a horror movie. A few windows were dimly lit with the color of fire. The house itself was a grayish color due to the dark and the tree's branches scratched against its wood. I glanced at the trees. They hung over the house and myself. They lined the path way that led me to the door steps. They reminded me of wicked creatures that had made themselves ready to pounce.. on me.. or the mansion.   
  
Not liking that thought, I stepped up to the door. I searched for the door bell and saw the white button. I softly, pushed the door bell, glanced at my watch, then waited. I heard its tone ring through the house.   
  
~..Only_ I _would get stuck baby-sittin' a child on a night like this! ..Well, I suppose I'd better make the most of it..~   
  
I glupped and waited for the door to open. I heard footsteps a second or two later and expected for a creepy looking demon to open the door as they came closer. ~Well.. Here goes nothin'.~   
  
The door handle turned and I jumped. To my surprise, a kind looking woman answered the door. She had long, black hair and green eyes. She wore a velvet, dark dress with dark shoes.   
  
"You must be our new baby-sitter." She said as she smiled sweetly, and I shivered, shaking the rain off me, then nodded.    
  
"Well, don't stand there in the rain. Please, come in and meet our daughter."   
  
I smiled, one of my fangs making itself visible over my bottom lip. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Then, I kicked the dirt off my boots and stepped into the warm house. I expected it to be just as creepy inside but it was just as pleasant as the young lady who greeted me at the door. Lights lit up the hallway, which led toward the kitchen. There were several rooms before that. They were to the left and right. I glanced up at the lights above me just as a tall man came to stand beside the lady. He was in a black, almost fancy, shirt and black pants with black dress shoes.   
  
~They must be goin' somewhere awfully important tonight--~  
  
"Ah," He smiled very friendly like. "Is this our baby-sitter?"  
  
I nodded. "Hai, Sir."  
  
"You're perfect. First time we've ever asked a digimon to baby-sit for us on such short notice." He said as he handed the woman her purse.   
  
I smirked. "It was no prob."  
  
"That's great," The lady said as she put on her coat. "Honey, come meet your new baby-sitter."   
  
I put a lock of hair behind my pointed ear as I turned my attention toward the kitchen. A large doorway stood opened to the right of me. It led to a living room that was dully designed. I found their taste in decoration somewhat ..boring. My thoughts were distracted as a young girl stepped into the doorway, then walked down the hallway and came to stand beside me.   
  
She wore a white dress with bright-red ruffles all over its trimmings. Her hair was long, slightly curled and pure black. Her big, dark eyes stayed focused on me as the man fixed his clothing and prepared to leave. She clutched a small, stuffed-toy bat in her arms.  
  
~Cute.. I guess..~  
  
"Now, Keaira, this is Impmon. He's your new baby-sitter tonight."  
  
The young girl nodded.  
  
"Impmon," Her mother continued, pulling me out of my thoughts. "This is Keaira. Now, I left our cel phone number on the kitchen table incase anything goes wrong."   
  
I nodded. "Right."  
  
"And ..Keaira, I want your toys cleaned up before I get back. I don't wanna have to clean them up again."  
  
Keaira blinked. "Yes, Mama."   
  
I smiled. ~Very obedient girl. Maybe this'll be easier than I thought.~  
  
Her mother turned to me. "There's all kinds of snacks in the kitchen, Impmon, feel free to make yourself right at home.. Perhaps, Keaira can make you some of her special juice." She gave her daughter a wink.   
  
Keaira gave an excited squeak. "My magic juice! Yay! Sure, I'll give him some."  
  
"Thank you." I said, trying my best to be nice.  
  
"You're welcome, Impmon! You're sweet. I like you."  
  
That struck me as odd. At least we were getting off to a good start. "Arigatou.." I whispered as I fought a blush.   
  
"Oh.. and Impmon?"  
  
My ears twitched upward. "Hai?"  
  
"Make sure she's asleep by nine-thirty.. no later. I'm very strict about that."  
  
"Yes, Mam.."  
  
"It's eight now so you'll have time to play." She turned to her husband. "Lets go, dear."   
  
Keaira ran up to her parents and gave them hugs and kisses as I stay right where I stood.  
  
"Bye, Impmon. You take care of her. We should be home by midnight." Keaira's father said with a smile.  
  
"I will do that." I said. "Don't worry about a thing."  
  
Keaira came back to me as her father and mother walked out the door, saying their last good-byes.   
  
"You two have fun. See you later on tonight." Keaira's mother called out a second before the door closed. Keaira and I stared at eachother until we heard her parent's car start up, then speed out of the driveway. All fell silent, 'cept for the storm raging outside. I placed my hands in the pockets of my black pants and looked at her again, not surprised to find her returning my stare.  
  
"Okay.." I whispered over the pounding rain as a smile touch my lips. "It's just you and me."  
  
She nodded, wearing a very serious expression.   
  
I blinked when she didn't reply. "So.." I gave a small, almost tired sigh. "As far as I'm concerned.. for tonight at least.. I'm all yours. What would ya like to do first?"  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Play dress-up!"  
  
I smirked, then nodded. ~Cute. Dress-up, huh? Sounds innocent enough.~ "Alright. Dress- up it is, however, I am _not_ wearing a dress. Or _any_ make-up, got it?"  
  
She grinned wider. "Got it, Impy."  
  
"Dun't call me Impy."  
  
"Kay, kay."  
  
I chuckled and glanced 'round the house again. I jumped when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. "Impy.. It's this way.."  
  
"What is--?" I raised an eye brow and stopped in the middle of my sentence. "Didn't I just tell ya not to call me that?"   
  
She gave me her best sad puppy face along with a soft tug on my sleeve and I sighed, admitting to defeat. "Alright.. Ya can call me Impy.."  
  
She grinned, the light returning to her eyes and she began to pulled me toward the living room. "What's this way?" I asked, reminding her of my question.  
  
"The place where all the dress-up stuff is." She squeaked out.  
  
"Oh." I whispered with a single nod.   
  
She led me into the living room that had a large couch sittin' on the far side and a tv on the opposite side of the room. Several tables were set at each side of the couch. One had a lamp light which was on, leaving the living room dimly lit. The other table had candy wrappers on it.  
  
~Probably what Keaira was eating before I got here.~ I noticed a tapestry hanging over the couch. It seemed very old and gothic looking. It had some dragons on it. If there was one thing I liked of the decorations so far, that would've been it. I began to study it. The detail and colors were magnificent. Looked like it must've been very hard to do. I began to work my way down it when there was another flash. I couldn't see the tapestry no more.  
  
I realized a second later that the lights had gone out. ~Shit! Now what?!~  
  
"Don't worry, Keaira. There's nothin' ta be afraid of.." I whispered as I felt her release my sleeve.   
  
"I'm not afraid.." Her soft voice replied.  
  
~Well, I'm glad one of us isn't..~ "Okay, Keaira.. Umm.. We're gonna need to.. find some type of.. light source."  
  
"There's candles in the kitchen." I heard her set her stuffed bat down.  
  
~Candles. Perfect!~ I felt her tiny hand place itself in mine and she began leading me through the darkness. My eyes finally began to adjust when we reached the hallway again, then she led me further down it. ~The kitchen. Great!~  
  
"Just a little further.. Impy.."  
  
"Okay.." I scanned the dark hallway until I could see the door, being careful of were I stepped.  
  
"Right here.." Keaira said as she pulled me through the door. "There's candles in the cabinets." She whispered.  
  
The darkness increased, causing me to slow my steps and Keaira held onto me tighter. I stepped over to the cabinets and felt around for their handles. The lightning flashing through the window proved to be helpful, allowing me some light. I opened up the cabinet that she led me to and searched the inside for the candles. It took a moment but I found them. They were surprisingly long. ~These would last awhile.. Now how would I light them? I could use my Night of Fire but I don't wanna frighten the girl--~  
  
"Impy.. There's matches and stands for the candles in the basement.. But my mommy won't let me touch them so you'll have to do it." She said, innocently.  
  
I smiled. "Okay, kid. Where's the basement?"  
  
"You're going in there?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"O..kay.. C'mon. This way.."  
  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the darkness to the other side of the kitchen. I clutched the candle, tightly as she stopped and I heard a door creak open. "Down the steps and to the left. There's a dresser there and the matches are in the top drawer, Impy."  
  
"Thank you." I said as I began to walk down the steps.   
  
The lightening flashes guided my way every moment or so. I reached the bottom and turned to my left to find the dresser, just as she'd said. I opened the top drawer, wincing when my hand touch a spider's web. I pulled on the knobs and the dresser creaked open. I searched the inside, my hands running over all sorts of objects until it came to touch a tiny box. I pulled it out and opened the lid. The matches were inside.   
  
~Great. Got 'em..~ I struck a match and put one of the candles up to it. It flared and the golden light filled the room, chasing the darkness away. It was much brighter than a normal candle, I was thankful for that. Then, I reached inside and found two stands. I placed my candle in one and another candle in the other, then I shut the cabinet and turned to leave when something caught the corner of my eye. I turned to face it. A empty, metal cage. My size with a combination lock on the door.  
  
~A cage..? Why would they have a cage in their basement?~ My mind whirled with answers. Some simple and basic, others were non-logic and evil. Not liking those thoughts, I turned away only to now be facing a closet with the door swung open. I looked up and noticed papers and folders on the top shelf. My curiosity got the best of me. I set my candle down along with the matches and reached up to grab the folders.  
  
I sat down on the dusty floor and began to read through them. There was lists and doodles, school work notes and even a pair of glasses was placed in one. Some of the dates were dated years ago and some of the writing was faded. What disturbed me most was the tiny blood-spots I seen on some of the papers. I didn't know how long I'd been looking through them when a thought of Keaira crossed my mind.  
  
~Oh damn.. I forgot 'bout the girl!~ I growled under my breathe as I began to put the papers and folders back in order. I placed them back up in the closet and grabbed the matches, stands, other candles and my burning candle and made a dash for the door.  
  
I ran up the steps only to come face to face with Dracula.  
  
I shrieked and fell backwards, feeling lucky that I was on the lower part of the steps. My head hit the ground and whirled, making me feel dizzy. It was then that I noticed my candle had gone out. It rolled on the ground beside my head and I felt my hands still clutching the other objects for dear life.   
  
"Impy!? Are you okay!? Did I scare ya?" I heard Keaira's voice call down to me from where the Dracula creature stood.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled out of total embarrassment. "Yes.. Yes, you did.." I picked up my candle and re-lit it while still seated on the floor.  
  
"You found them!" Keaira said with an excited squeak.  
  
"Yep." I said as I stood up and took myself along with the objects to the top of the stairs.  
  
I shut the basement door and when to the task of lighting Keaira a candle. "Does your mother let you hold candles?"  
  
She nodded. "As long as I have someone with me."   
  
"Mmmkay." I said as I placed the matches on the counter top and the unused candles beside them. I turned to her and looked at her _costume_. She wore a long, black, fancy dress that was too big for her. Her face was pale white, making her blood-red lips stand out, badly. She completed the look with a pair of red, high-heeled shoes and a gold bead neckless.  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. "Okay, kid. What's the deal with the costume?"  
  
She grinned. "Playing dress up!"   
  
"Oh.. Well, that's not really what I had in mind. Here.. Let's go to the bathroom and I'll help ya with your make up.. and maybe put on a nicer dress that you won't trip ov--"  
  
"But Impy! This is my mommy's party dress. She always lets me wear it!"  
  
I took her hand and began to lead her out of the kitchen. "Okay, okay. You can _keep_ the dress.. Just _please_ let me help with the make up so you don't look like Dracula.. You gave me a bad scare earlier and I _dun't_ need another. 'Kay?"  
  
"Okay, Impy."  
  
  


~ * ~  


  
  
She sat, quietly on the sink counter as I helped her with her make up, making her look more like a little girl rather than something from a horror movie. She gave a huge grin as I began to brush the ruby lipstick on her lips.  
  
I gave a smirk. "What is it?"  
  
She giggled and I stopped so she could talk through half-colored lips. "How can you put make up on me so well when you're a boy?"  
  
I fought a blush and held back a chuckle as a smile reached my lips. "Well.. It's not like putting on make up's difficult, Keaira. It's quite easy. For a boy or girl.. That is, if the boy's smart enough to know what goes where.."  
  
She laughed, then straightened her lips once more so I could finish. Once the make up was done and I'd persuaded her to put on a safer pair of shoes, we sat in the bathroom for a moment and thought up what to do next.  
  
"Well.. We can go look at my playroom, Impy.."  
  
I sniffed, my throat feeling dry. "Okay.. but is it alright if I get somethin' to drink first? Throat's feeling dry for some odd reason."  
  
She gave me a concerned look and nodded. "Follow me. I'll make you some of my juice. That always helps when my throat hurts.."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Impy."  
  
We made our way _back_ to the kitchen and finally reach its door. I glanced into the darkness and stopped dead in my tracks, causing Keaira to bump into me from behind.  
  
"Hey.. Impy! What's wrong?" She whispered as she came to stand beside me.  
  
We stood and stared into the darkness as the two, glowing, green eyes within the dark returned our stare.   
  
~Oh no! This ain't good. What ta do?! Gotta protect Keaira!~ I felt Keaira slide back behind me, peeking out from my side.   
  
I cleared my throat. "Come out!" I demanded. "I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
_Meow?_  
  
Was all it answered me with.  
  
"Awww! A kitty!" Keaira practically boomed in my ear as she darted from behind me and into the kitchen. I walked behind her, then watched her drop to her knees and crawl toward the cat. "Here kitty, kitty." The cat slowly approached her with caution and wandering eyes. She gently, picked it up.  
  
"Impy, come'mere and look at it..."  
  
I stepped over to it and knelt down. It was only a kitten.. A soaked kitten. "It must've came in from outside." I suggested.  
  
She nodded her agreement. "You must be thirsty, huh? And you're shivering. I'll get a towel and dry you off, kitty."  
  
I smiled. "And I'll get the milk!"  
  
"Great!" She said as she made a dash for the door.  
  
  


~ * ~  


  
  
It was no time at all before we had the milk sittin' on the floor in a bowl and Keaira was busy drying the tiny kitten off. It tried to squirm out of her grasp but was no match for Keaira. Then, she sat the kitten down and it began happily lapping up the milk we offered it.   
  
"..Now for you."  
  
I paused from watching the tiny creature. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. Your potion juice. Remember?"  
  
"My.. My.. _potion_.. juice?"  
  
"Yup!" Keaira said as she jumped up and began to dash from cabinet to cabinet gathering stuff. I watched her, failing to see what she was getting for the juice. My ears caught the sound of something coming from another door near use by the cabinets. I assumed it was the back door that led to the back porch. My thoughts were distracted as Keaira leapt down in front of me with a huge glass of liquid and a satisfied grin on her face.   
  
"Drink it."  
  
I took the glass and looked into it. The liquid was bright red and grew darker as I looked down the crystal-clear glass. "Thanks." I said, pondering on _what_ the drink could be made of. "What's in this, Keaira?"  
  
"It's a secret.. Drink it."   
  
"Are you sure it ain't gonna kill me?" I asked, half jokingly. ~What would it hurt to take a sip of some strange drink just to make a little kid happy? ..But why do I have a bad feelin' about this?~  
  
She shook her head. "Nope! Drink it."  
  
I brought the cup up to my lips and slowly took a sip.   
  
~Not bad. Not bad at all..~  
  
"It's very good, Keaira." I said, honestly. If anything, there was a ton of sugar in that glass. But.. I thought I'd tasted something else. A strange under taste. Somethin' I'd never tasted before. I ignored it as I took another sip.   
  
"I'm happy you like it. Drink some more.."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak when I felt the kitten jump into my lap, its body hitting the cup and causing some of the juice to spill out on my shirt. I glanced down and pulled the kitten off as it made ready to lay down on me. I set it by the bowl.  
  
"Oh no!" Keaira cried out.  
  
I set the glass down, grabbed the towel and went to drying off my shirt, which was now stained with red. It reminded me of blood on snow. "...Don't worry, Keaira. It's just a little bit.. It'll come out--"  
  
"But you have to drink it all!" She continued in the same tone.  
  
"Don't worry, Keaira! I'll drink it all. I promise!"  
  
She began to calm. "You promise? All of it?"  
  
I nodded. "Every drop. I promise."  
  
"Okay.." She said, her voice became calm as she stroked the kitten and placed him in her lap.  
  
My ears suddenly, twitched. "Keaira? Did you hear that?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything."  
  
"It sounded like scratching.. coming from that door." I looked over at it. "Where does that door lead?"  
  
"The back porch."  
  
She said without glancing at it. The scratching came again. "What was that?" I whispered.  
  
"What was what?" She asked.  
  
"The scratching.."  
  
"I didn't hear it.."  
  
~Damn.. I _know_ what I heard!~ I heard it again. "Kea," I tried once more. "I _know_ you heard it that time. It was louder."  
  
"Impy," She sighed, sounding more irritated than anything else. "It was nothing to worry about. Probably just my animals. Nothing can hurt us. You want me to take you out on the porch to _show_ you that there's nothing out there?"  
  
"I'd feel much better."  
  
"Okay.. Come on, Impy." She stood up and took my hand as I grabbed one of the candles. We walked across the floor to the door and she unlocked it. We stepped out onto the porch. It was screened in and had wires and such all over it. There was all kinds of boards nailed over the screen door as if to keep something from escaping. In the dark, I made out several cages. Some had cats and dogs in it. One even had a bunny.  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Yeah, they're my pets."   
  
Thunder filled the sky and Keaira tugged on my shirt. "Let's go back inside.. It's cold out here, Impy."  
  
I nodded and we went back into the warmth of the house. I shut the door and heard her footsteps trailing out of the kitchen. "Hey, Keaira? Where ya goin'?"   
  
She glanced back as she slowed her steps. "It's almost nine o' clock. My fav. tv show comes on."  
  
"Oh. Okay." I took the candles and followed her to the living room where she'd already made herself comfortable on the floor. She reached up to the tv and turned the knob. The tv screen flashed and slowly became colored as I sat down on the couch.   
  
~How does the tv play when the powers out?~ I just shrugged it off, set the candles down on the nearby table and laid down on the couch.   
  
She laid down on the floor and began to watch her show as I got comfortable. It was then that I realized how extremely tired I really was. ~Can't fall asleep, Impmon.. Ya haveta stay awake to watch the child.. Oh hell.. A little sleep won't kill anything. She knows how to wake someone up..~ I relaxed and couldn't fight to stay awake any longer.   
  
My eyes closed, the noise from the tv faded and I fell into soft sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Finish with ch. 1! Turning out quite interesting. :) Be back w/ next chapter soon and very sorry for any un-catched mispellings! Ja!  
  
  
  



	2. Truth In Red.

  


A/N: Ch. 2! The weirdness continues.. n_n Enjoyin' so far?  
  
Fic is: Impmon's POV.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own digimon. :(  
  
  
**Imperfect Night.**  
_Truth In Red.  
_  
By: Cheshire Kitten.  


  
  
  
I twitched in my sleep. The dark stirring in my mind. The dreams I had were of the wicked D-Reaper and the possessed Jeri. The dreams still haunted me. I could never forgive myself for what I'd done even though sweet Jeri forgave me.   
  
~_I haveta wake up!_~ My mind cried out. ~_It's too dark here.. Can't breathe.._~   
  
I felt myself being pulled out of the depths of dreaming and my neck felt warm. The coldness swept upon it and I felt something soft place upon the left side.  
  
~_Lips? I'm being kissed.._~  
  
I fought to awaken as something sharp seeped into my neck. I felt paralyzed with warmth, then I jerked awake.   
  
Keaira was sitting on the couch next to me, looking down at me with worry. "Impy? Are you okay? You were dreaming."  
  
"I.. I was..?"  
  
"Yup. Come on.. Wake up. I wanna show you my playroom."   
  
I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I pulled up my sleeve and glanced at my watch in the candlelight.  
  
"Sorry, kid. It's nine thirty-five. You haveta be in bed--"  
  
"But Impy, please!! I wanted to show you it before but you needed a drink first!" She stuck out her bottom lip and let it tremble as if she were gonna cry.  
  
"Okay.. Let's go. But you're gonna haveta go to be after that."  
  
"Kay."  
  
I grabbed a candle and we headed off toward the otherside of the livingroom toward the bathroom. "This way.." She whispered. We walked through corridors with me asking at every staircase if we were there yet. She'd always reply with "Almost..". Not much of an answer.  
  
I was literally exhausted by the time we reached the end of the third, _long_ corridor. She walked a cuple of steps, then stopped in front of a door. Here we are..."  
  
I breathed and relaxed. "Finally!"   
  
She grinned and opened the door. The inside was dark and lightning flashed through the windows. There was a table at the far end and some _huge_ cages lined the back of them. She led me farther into her room. I looked around, noticing that there was small tubes of liquid in all kinds of colors upon the table. They were lined very neatly. I looked down to see wires all over the floor. They were connected to the table. On the other side of the room laid a small, dark coffin with some wires connected to it.  
  
I glupped down a lump in my throat. "Very nice, Keaira.." I whispered, makin' it sound as if I face playrooms that look like Dr. Frankenstien's laboratory every day.  
  
"Come in.. I want to show them to you.." She whispered as she began to walk to the back of the room.  
  
I followed but jumped as a mosterous spider crawled across the floor. I turned my attention to the right, watching the colored tubes sparkle in the candle light.   
  
"Over here." She called to me and I stepped over to her and the cage she stood by. It was even bigger than me! She unlocked the cage and something stirred inside it. She stepped inside and pulled me in with her. She reached up to a stick and grabbed something. "I love them They're my best friends. I'm their master."  
  
"..Their _master_?" I shivered.   
  
"Yes, give me your hand."  
  
I breathed to calm myself and obeyed. She placed a very tiny creature in it which I recognized to be a little bat. "Interesting.. How'd ya get it?"  
  
"I captured it. She was frightened of me and the darkness at first but she calmed down. Some are still trying to calm as I just got them this past summer. I find the girl I want and take her.."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
She nodded. "They're all girls."  
  
~She must mean the genders.. It's impossible to turn a _girl _into a _bat. Is it?_-- Itai! ..Damn.~  
  
I mentaly, growled as I glanced down to see the blood running down my wrist. I realized that I'd dropped the bat in my wince.  
  
"Oh, be careful! You'll hurt her!!" She picked the bat up.  
  
"I'm sorry.." I whispered.  
  
She scowled. "She bit you. I think they're hungry again.." Keaira said, returnning to her soft expression.  
  
It began to sting. Sure enough, I was bitten. Keaira watched the blood flow for a second, then glanced up. "Want me to take care of that?"  
  
My blood ran cold as I gave a straggled gasp. Her mouth couldn't hide them.  
  
~Fangs... She has.. fangs?! She's a.. vampire!~  
  
"No!" I squeaked out, more so out of terror than anything else.  
  
She gave me a puzzled look. "You're starting to sweat, Impy." She said with a curious smile, her fangs glowing in the candle light.  
  
~Yep! She's a _real_ vampire! Why ME!!?~ I stepped away from her, covering up my wrist with my sleeve. "Umm.. I'll just go get a bandage for it.. and.. and.. I have to call Takato.. He told me to call him to let him know that everything was okay.."  
  
She came out of the cage toward me, closing the cage door behind her. I began to step away faster and tripped over a wire. I fell agaist the table, causing all the tubes to shake, violently. I thought for sure that they were all goona come crashing down.   
  
"Ssshhh.. You'll awake the sleeping ones! And don't touch those! I need them for my experiments!" She came closer.  
  
"Sorry.. But I.. I really haveta go call Takato before he gets worried." The candle was now shaking in my hand. "And to fix this bite before I bleed-- Uuh.. everywhere." I forced myself to smile, then turned around and dash out the playroom door. Keaira just stayed where she was.  
  
I ran down the corridors and stairs 'till I finally hit the bottom.. and my candle when out!  
  
~Great! Just great! Damnit! I gotta call Takato! Maybe he can help with this situation.~  
  
I fumbled around in the darkness to find my way to the kitchen. I tripped over a toy of hers and dropped the useless candle. I stood up and continued to find my way to the kitchen. It took a while but I made it. I looked around and the kitten was sleeping, curled up in a ball on the floor. I would've thought it to be very cute had I not been in such a terrifying position.  
  
I remembered seeing the phone on the counter by the back door and raced over to it. I began to push buttons of Takato's phone number and placed the phone up to my ear.  
  
Silence.  
  
I tried again.  
  
Still silent...  
  
~No! No, not this! Shit!~  
  
I moved and the phone's wire tapped against the counter top.   
  
~The frickin' phone wire's cut!~  
  
I heard Keaira coming across the hall and I slid down against the wall. I clutched the phone tightly, in my hand, admitting defeat. ~Oh, Keaira, please don't do this to me..~  
  
Her shadow fell across the floor and she stepped into the room. "Impy? There you are. If ya wanted to play hide n seek, then you should've said something."  
  
I couldn't speak.  
  
She was holding something that was draggin' on the ground beside her.  
  
"_Do you like this outfit, Impy_?" She asked, her tone harsh and creepy.  
  
She showed me the cloak and vampiric suit. "_Well_?!"  
  
I tried to speak but only strange, little noises came out of me.  
  
"_I can't **hear **you, Impy!_" Her fangs shimmered in the lightning as she came close to me.  
  
I dropped the phone. "I.. Yes."  
  
"Good." She said, her tone becoming plesant. "Put it on." She took another step closer to me.  
  
"W--why?"  
  
"Because.. it's what you'll wear from now on. I wanted to play dress up. You _will_ play with me. Won't you, Impy?" Yet another step was taken and I felt my back press hard against the back door.  
  
"I.."  
  
"_Don't you **want **to play with me, Impy_!?"  
  
"I.. Yes, I do." I felt tears leak from the corners of my eyes against my will.  
  
"Good." She came closer to me and touched my pale face to wipe my tears. "Put this on, _precious_. You'll look adorable in it!" She leaned in closer and her lips touched my cheek in a soft and sharp kiss. It brought back the memory of the nightmare I had when I slept on the couch.  
  
I reached up without thinkin' and my hand made contact with the door handle. I turned it and the door flung open, causing me to fall backwards. I fell down the doorsteps and landed upon the floor of the porch.  
  
"Don't forget your suit, Impy dear!" She called and threw the costume on me.  
  
I heard the door slam and lock. I stood up and pushed the gothic clothing off me. I searched the ground. ~I haveta get outta here!~ I scanned the ground and found a short wire. I shoved the wire into the lock of the door handle and began to twist and turn the wire, trying to unlock the door.   
  
~They were girls! They were human girls.. She changed them into vampire bats! That's who the folders n' stuff belonged to. It explains the blood as well. ..and now she wants me..~  
  
I felt dizziness overcome me and I fell to the floor. After a moment or two, I grabbed the handle and tried my luck again. The end of the wire got caught in my shirt and I felt the wet spot.   
  
~The potion juice. It _was_ potion! That's why I'm feelin' so sleepy!~  
  
I fell to the floor, failing in my attempt to unlock the door. I laid there, knowing there was no way out. I listened to the animals move in their cages. I laid on my back as colors danced in front of my eyes. They would've been beautiful had I not felt so frightened. I glanced over at the screen and saw a tiny opening in the screen. It was barely big enough for a kitten to fit through.  
  
I struggled to stand up, walked over to it and began to tear at the screen. It cut at my fingers and made the blood of my wound flow harder. I kept tearing and tearing at the animals began to make all kinds of noises. I tore faster for fear that Keaira would come back to see what all the noise was about. I finally, tore it big enough to fit my legs through, then upper body and my head. I fell to the wet ground and dashed away.  
  
I ran through the foresty yard to the front of the yard. I rushed over to the cold gates and shoved, very thankful to find them opened! I slid out of them just in time to hear Keaira yell my _nickname_ from somewhere behind me in the distance. I didn't stop. I ran down the road, knowing that Takato's town was three miles away from her house. I still ran, fighting the sleep urges. My chest began to burn but that didn't stop me. The rain fell into my eyes, stinging them.  
  
I heard Keaira call my name within the storm. I saw an object up ahead at the roadside and realized that it was one of those pay phones that I used to always seen those teens talking on when I wandered the streets. I ran up to it, letting it protect me from the rain. I placed a few quarters in and dailed the number to Takato's house. I listened to it ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Takato's plesant voice answered.  
  
"Takato! Please, you havta help!! You've gotta come over here _now_, damnit! I'm in serious trouble!!"  
  
"Impmon?! Slow down! What's wrong?!"  
  
"I.. I'll tell you when you get here.. Just come.. and help.. me. Takato.. Please.." A dizzy spell over toook me and I fell to the ground, the world around me going dark and the last thing I remember hearing was Keaira's distant calls for me. ~I'm sorry, Keaira...~  
  
  


~ * ~  


  
  
My eyes opened to see golden light pouring over me. I glanced around, dizziness washing away from me. I knew right were I was. In Takato's bedroom, in which I'd visited many times. "Keaira.."  
  
"Well.. Goodmorning, sleeping beauty." Takato's father said as he sat down on the bed next to me. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine.." I whispered to him.  
  
"You've been asleep all weekend! You caught a small fever." He said as he placed his hand on my forehead. "I'm making you something to eat. Then, you're to _fly_ over to Keaira's house and apologize for running out on that poor girl like that! Understand?"  
  
I nooded. "Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
  


~ * ~  


  
  
Once I'd gotten something into my stomache and felt a little more like myself, I digivolved to Beelzemon and set off to face Keaira again.   
  
I gulped as I stood in front of their mansion in my gijinka Impmon form once more. ~Okay, here goes nothin'..~  
  
I walked up and knock on the door.   
  
It opened, slowly.  
  
I stepped inside and looked around. Everything was completely cleared out! Almost like they'd moved.. in one weekend.  
  
I searched the house but there was no sigh that _anyone_ had been there. I went to the kitchen and found it totally empty except for one candle burning. I recognized the place to be where Keaira and I sat down and fed the kitten the milk. I found a piece of paper set under the candle. I walked over to it and picked up the paper.  
  
I placed it by the candle and read it. I wasn't surprised to find it written in red ink and this is what I read:  
_  
  
Dear Impy,  
_

  
Hello again.   
I knew you'd return. You knew, didn't you? You knew my little secret. I didn't want to hurt you, Impy, but my parents insisted that I get a new creature. I'm happy you got away, though. n_n   
  
You're the first person in ten years to escape me. Congratulations!   
  
I didn't leave without anything, though. At this very moment I can still feel your blood flowing through my veins.. I left you a present as well.. Go to my room and look in my cage. There you'll find him.   
  
Thank you for not tellin' anyone about me. I trust you'll keep my secret safe? I hope so. Maybe we'll see one another again. You were the best baby sitter I'd ever had!   
  
I love you. 3  
  
I really do. Muchly. Well, gotta go before my mother finds out I'm writting this and flipps out. TeeHee. Good luck, have a nice life and goodbye, Impy dear. :)  
  
_Love,  
Keaira. n_n  
_

  
  
I folded up the paper and placed it into my pocket. I dashed through the house and all the way to her playroom at a full run. I got to the playroom and walk inside. I went over to the cage and looked inside the opened door. There in the middle stood a stuffed animal. I picked it up and warm chill ran through me.  
  
~Our cat..~  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what'cha think. Not bad, huh? Impy got out just fine. Turned out better than expected. I went back and corrected the mispellings and added a few more words.. ahem. Thanx for your reviews, have a nice day and Ja ne! Sweet dreams! *n_n*  
  



End file.
